


One for the Book

by ashtraythief



Series: tumblr prompt fills [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, First Meetings, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Jared loved his job as ambassador to the Space Council. He especially loved to sample local customs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 75 Dates Meme in tumblr prompt 46. at home massages. Ummmm. I feel like I’m regularly disappointing my prompters…. Apologies for the very loose interpretation of the prompt, dear nonnie, I hope you’ll like it anyway. Many, many thanks to ilikaicalie for the beta!

 

“And this is your room, Ambassador. If you require anything, please just ring the bell.” The Cariaxan Minister of Intergalactic Affairs pointed towards a beautifully wrought silver bell hanging next to the entrance door.

 

The apartment was one of the most luxurious places Jared had ever stayed in. He walked around, carefully touching different surfaces. Every piece of furniture in the spacious room was handcrafted from white wood, the swirling forms shaping ergonomic chairs with matching tables, or holding up soft cushions that served as sofas and a bed. A tray laden with drinks was voice activated, just waiting for Jared to articulate a wish. The air was extremely well filtered; fresh and crisp. When Jared inhaled deeply, he felt like he was standing in a meadow at the break of dawn. The walls were sparsely decorated with beautiful dark blue and green vines, soft yellow petals growing between the fleshy leaves. The big window front opened up to a large forest sloping downwards. Looking out the windows, Jared could see for miles. The white tree trunks glittered through the blue and green canopy of trees, reflecting the sunlight to illuminate the leaves from below to give them an unearthly glow. It was a stunning sight.

 

As contact ambassador for his home planet Yorran, one of the ten members of the Galactic Council, he’d visited many different places, different cultures. He’d lived underground, in an ocean, high up in the air in a floating house. Once, he’d even stayed in a tree house that was actually grown by a tree.

 

His newest assignment had brought him to Cariax. Unlike regular ambassadors who stayed on one planet for a longer period of time, Jared was sent to places with which his own people were just cultivating contact. The initial settlement of the galaxy lay far in the past and after the collapse of the federation, planets and star systems had existed in isolation. Only in the last centuries had planets begun to come together again, the biggest alliance leading the galaxy under the Galactic Council. Alliances, or at least trade deals with all settled planets was the twenty-year plan. However, though all descendants from the same ancestors on the First Earth, each star system, each planet had gone their own way. Communications between the different settlements had become difficult.

 

Jared was incredibly talented in picking up new dialects and languages, and he had studied the universe’s cultures since he was a little kid. Jared’s family, despite coming from an old and noble line, had fallen into disgrace a few generations ago. And because Jared was still working on re-establishing their reputation, he couldn’t be picky about his assignments. Initiating contact was not a cushy job and not something many of his people wanted to do. It meant constant travel and the ever present danger of a diplomatic faux pas. There had been a few occasions Jared had to leave a planet in a hurry, on one memorable occasion even half naked and stashed away in a freight ship’s cargo hold.

 

Despite this, or maybe because of this, Jared loved it. He loved to meet new people, to dive into new cultures. He loved his job the most when he could travel to a planet that wasn’t well known. During his stays, he took every chance to venture out, explore the lands and talk to the people. He took his own notes and he was already working on a new encyclopedia of the galaxy’s cultures. He was what his sisters had always called a bookworm. He loved knowledge, absorbing it, organizing it, passing it on. But the hint of adventure that accompanied his assignment had become just as important. If Jared was honest with himself, his last two assignment had been far too boring. Cariax, with its precarious situation in their star system, promised a far more interesting stay.

 

Cariax was located in a star system littered with small planets that were amenable to humans and most oxygen based alien life forms, but the inhabitants of these outer planets avoided central justice and paying their taxes. Thievery and smuggling was thriving in the star system. Cariax had recently started to take action and had cracked down on illegal activities. Fostering relations with a member of the Galactic Council was another step to establish better trade relations and maybe get military support against the people the Cariaxan government called outlaws. Jared had a feeling the Cariaxan government wasn't telling the whole truth about the situation. Jared had studied the solar system specs before he came here and the outer planets were barren wastelands. How the people out there were supposed to be taxed on anything was beyond him.

 

Thankfully, Jared wouldn’t deal with any of the political wrangling. He hated making deals with people who abused their power. He was only here to observe customs and culture, research command and power structures; figure out how Cariaxan government worked. It was his job to find out how the Galactican Council should best deal with Cariax, what kind of ambassador they should send. Jared was the information vanguard and he liked it that way. That didn’t mean that he wouldn’t insist on visiting some of the outer planets. As he’d told the newly appointed Minister for Intergalactic Affairs, he needed to get a feeling for the land.

 

For now, he’d enjoy the wonderful accomodation. He’d only been on Cariax for five days. The days were longer here than Galactican standard and Jared was having trouble adjusting. He had a stomach made of iron, could deal with any food he was served, but if his body didn’t get enough sleep, his concentration went out the window. As a matter of fact, after four days of non-stop dinners and tours around the planet, he was bone tired and very glad to be shown to his permanent rooms in the capitol.

 

“I’ll send you some food and some _shorax_ ,” the Minister of Intergalactic Affairs said.

 

Jared had almost forgotten that he was there but now he nodded gratefully. “That sounds great.” He’d gladly follow the Minister’s advice and relax.

 

The Minister made a flourished hand gesture Jared had yet to catalogue exactly that served as a goodbye and left.

 

Jared wasn’t sure yet what _shorax_ was, exactly, but he hadn’t wanted to admit that in front of the MInister. He’d explained it once already, but Jared hadn’t really understood. There was no word to translate it into Galactican or any other language Jared knew. It shared a word root — shor — with the word for relaxing — shoren — but it wasn’t the same. Jared decided he would just have a little nap and see what they had in store for him.

 

He lay down on the luxurious, soft couch with a view of the jungle sprawling through the valley outside of his window. Two small government ships flew past his window. Next to him, one of the ever-present fruit plates was hovering and he picked one of the round, purple ones. Their taste was rich and sweet. Jared really needed to find out their name and how to grow them. Maybe he should write a botany book as well, instead of just making it a sub-chapter of the encyclopedia.

 

He was just pondering overhauling the whole structure of his book, when the door to his apartment opened.

 

He sat up quickly and saw a handsome man standing in the doorway. He wore the servants’ gray uniform which hugged his broad shoulders tightly. His green eyes darted around the room before they settled on Jared. For a moment he seemed surprised. Maybe he’d imagined Jared older? Most ambassadors and politicians were much older than Jared’s twenty-seven years. The man caught himself quickly and his full lips curved in a friendly, slightly flirty smile.

 

Oh no. Jared really hoped he wasn’t a prostitute. It wouldn’t be the first time hosts had sent a person for Jared to enjoy, but prostitution was strictly forbidden on Yorran and Jared had never been able to get used to this particular custom.

 

“Erm, hello,” Jared greeted him. In response, the man raised his hand and waved it in a common greeting.

 

“Are you here for the _shorax_?” Jared asked anxiously.

 

The man seemed surprised at Jared’s knowledge of the word, but he nodded. “Yeah. I mean, yes, I’m here for the _shorax_. You’re a guest, a _cherished_ guest here, so I was sent to perform _shorax_ for you.”

 

He seemed hesitant and his accent was rougher than what Jared was used to from palace personnel, a slight drawl to his words. It sounded lazy, but at the same time it made Jared’s spine tingle.

 

The man looked around the room, before he walked over to a wall and pulled a long board fastened to the wall out of its brackets. He set it up in the middle of the room on the built in legs. The surface of the table, Jared now saw, was covered in some kind of fluffy looking material.

 

From outside, he heard noises of people quickly moving along the corridors, doors opening and closing. A gathering or maybe a shift change in the guard. Jared would have to inquire later.

 

The man turned back to him and with a twinkle in his eyes, he said, “You should probably take your clothes off.”

 

Jared cleared his throat. He didn’t want to offend anyone but he would not have sex with this man, no matter how attractive he was.

 

“Look, I don’t want to offend you, or your culture, but where I come from people only have sex with other people they’re married to.” That wasn't exactly true, but Jared had found through experience that this was the explanation most readily accepted.

 

The man looked surprised at first, then he threw his head back and laughed, the skin around his eyes crinkling beautifully. “Don’t worry, that’s not what I’m here for.” He let his eyes trail over Jared’s body. “Not that I’d be disinclined, because you are _very_ fine but _shorax_ is not about sex. I don’t know what people told you, but you’ll be the only one getting naked and there will be no orgasms.” He paused, pretended to think. “At least not planned,” he added with a wink and then gestured to the table. “Go on, get on there. You can keep your underpants on if you want.”

 

He then bent over to adjust the table, presenting Jared with a view of his ass in very tight pants. Why did the servant uniform have to be so tight? When the man stood up, Jared could see the muscles of his back work under the thin fabric of the shirt.

 

Well, he’d been asked to do more daring things in the past, like the time he’d had to walk on a bridge made out of a material that looked like clouds. Jared had been sure he would  plummet to his death. Undressing in front of this man should be nothing. Except for how Jared didn’t want to embarrass himself. He decided that leaving on the underpants was a very prudent decision.

 

Jared was wearing Cariaxan clothes already, tight dark pants and a brown tunic, slit at the sides that came down to the middle of his thighs. A broad dark belt completed the ensemble.

 

He recalled the most disgusting food he’d ever eaten — some sort of mushed plants that tasted like boogers — which marginally helped keeping his arousal in check, undressed down to his underpants and lay down on the table.

 

“Face down,” the man called over.

 

Jared rolled around and discovered that there was a hole in the table, right where his head was. That way, he wouldn’t squash his face. Very nice.

 

He could hear the man’s soft steps approaching and Jared decided he didn’t want to keep calling him the man.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

For a moment, there was only silence, then, “Jensen.”

 

“Should I have not asked your name?” Jared asked.

 

Jensen laughed, a low, smooth sounds. “No, that’s alright. But I reckon not many people would have.”

 

“Why not?” Jared asked curiously.

 

“Well, I’m just a servant.”

 

Jared craned his neck to look at him. “Well, some people are stupid.”

 

Usually Jared tried not to judge other cultures, but he’d never liked elitist behavior and it was definitely worth the laugh it startled out of Jensen.

 

“They are,” he said with a mischievous smile. “Now why don’t you lie down so I can do what I’m here for?”

 

Jared settled back on the table. He wasn’t sure what exactly was going to happen, but Jensen's easy going manner put him at ease. And the possibility of a flirtation, well, Jared wasn’t celibate. He enjoyed learning about new cultures on all levels. The differences in lovemaking were vast, and while he tried to remain observational so he could record it, he wasn’t always successful. Okay, most times. But he did have an excellent memory.

 

Behind him he heard Jensen puttering around. Jared could hear drawers and cabinets opening, Jensen was obviously searching something.

 

Shouting from the halls sounded into the room and then Jensen was back at his side.

 

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road,” he said.

 

Cold liquid hit Jared’s back in small drops and he flinched.

 

“Cold?” Jensen asked and the smile was audible in his voice.

 

Jared wouldn’t have expected cheeky decorum from Cariaxan servants but maybe Jensen, as a _shorax_ -administer, had a different code of conduct? Another question for Jared’s ever-growing list.

 

Then Jensen’s warm hands touched Jared’s back and he forgot about his list. His thoughts were shaved down to nothing but processing the feeling of Jensen’s strong, calloused hands gliding over his back, spreading the quickly warming liquid over Jared’s skin.

 

In smooth movements, Jensen’s hands slid up his back, on both sides of his spine, up to the base of his neck. Lightly, his fingers teased along Jared’s neck, then kneaded his shoulders. Jensen’s thumbs dug into the muscles, tracing the contours of his shoulder blades. With his flat hands, he rubbed down Jared’s back, spread the lotion before running his hands up again, knuckles down. Then he wrapped his fingers around Jared’s shoulders again, massaging the muscles.

 

Even though the analytical part of Jared’s brain processed all this, he had no words for how it made his body feel. This was what _shorax_ was — pure relaxation. Jensen kneaded his muscles until they were loose, knots and kinks vanishing. Jared almost felt like his body was floating. Jensen’s hands spread over his shoulders to his arms, following the muscles down to Jared’s hands, applying pressure to his palms. Up again, he went, paying special attention to Jared’s shoulders before sliding his hands down again, to the swell of Jared’s ass. Jared’s whole body tingled while the feeling of bonelessness spread in sync with Jensen’s hands. Wherever they went, Jared’s body warmed. His mind began to drift until the door of his room banged open with a loud bang.

 

He looked up and saw three guards dressed in dark blue uniforms with their guns raised rush into the room.

 

“Ambassador Padalecki!” the first one shouted, “are you alright?”

 

Before Jared could reply, Jensen, whose hands had still but were working their magic on Jared’s back again, replied. “Can you not see that the ambassador is undergoing a _shorax_ session?” he asked in a carefully controlled tone. “How dare you interrupt this time of tranquility and serenity?”

 

The guards froze. “Ambassador, we apologize, but a dangerous criminal has entered the premises.”

 

With Jensen’s thumb digging into Jared’s neck muscles in a way that should be painful but actually felt amazing, Jared wasn’t even able to feel a great deal of alarm. ”Do you think the ambassador is harbouring a criminal?” Jensen asked the guard with barely contained outrage.

 

“No, of course not,” the leader sputtered. “But, the intruder could hide in here.”

 

“I have personally checked the room before I began the session,” Jensen said haughtily. “Now, you have disturbed the ambassador's time of rejuvenation long enough, don’t you think? Shall the Galactic Council think us a brute people?”

 

In the back of his mind, Jared wondered at Jensen’s change in speech pattern, the different vocabulary and sentence structure, but now Jensen had actually started dragging his fingers up and down Jared’s neck, massaging the back of his head, firmly gliding through his hair.

 

It was the best feeling he had ever experienced and his body agreed. Thankfully Jared was lying face down, otherwise he’d give the whole room a show.

 

The guards were already leaving the room, making their apologies.

 

“Should I be worried about this fugitive?” Jared asked, thinking of the criminal they were searching for.

 

“Nah,” Jensen said, his voice sliding back into his warm drawl. “You’re safe with me.”

 

The way Jensen said it, there was something off, but Jared couldn’t be bothered. If this was _shorax_ , he was totally onboard with experiencing it to its fullest.

 

Jensen’s hands, gliding up and down his back, kneading his muscles and gently tracing his bone structure, kept him on the verge of consciousness, the place where the mind just processed, not analysed. It was a new experience for Jared whose brain was always active, catalogued, registered. Now, he just felt. It was a transcendental experience.

 

He wasn’t sure how much time passed before Jensen stopped. But Jared’s whole body was buzzing, his limbs loose.

 

“Are we done?” Jared asked and tried to lift himself up. He was not as graceful as he’d hoped.

 

Jensen was staring at him with a slightly disbelieving expression. Then he reached out and smoothed a strand of Jared’s hair down. “You are way too cute for a politician.”

 

Jared grinned stupidly. “I’m not a politician, not really.”

 

Jensen was still staring, his hand in Jared’s hair. He seemed closer all of a sudden. “They called you ambassador,” he said and his voice was deeper than before. It made Jared’s stomach flutter.

 

“I’m a contact ambassador,” he explained, unable to look away from Jensen’s green eyes. “I’m here to figure out how things work so the real political ambassadors can do their job.”

 

“Sounds fascinating,” Jensen said and then he closed the distance between them and kissed Jared.

 

If Jensen’s hands had warmed Jared’s body to a slow burn, his mouth set Jared’s body on fire. Both of Jensen’s hands cradled his face, thumbs gently brushing along his jaw and cheekbones. Jared kissed him back, chasing his lips and opened his mouth to Jensen’s tongue.

 

When Jensen pulled back a bit, Jared remember their positions. Jared was still an ambassador, Jensen was a servant. “You don’t have to do this, if you don't want to,” he rushed out. “I promise, I won’t — just because I want, you don’t have to—”

 

Jensen shut him up with a long, thorough kiss. “You’re fucking beautiful, you know that?” he mumbled when he drew back.

 

“So are you,” Jared said. “May I touch you?”

 

“Fuck, you can do whatever you want,” Jensen said with a grin and leaned in again.

 

So Jared brought up his hand, gripped Jensen’s shoulders and pulled him into the space between his legs. Jensen’s body pressed against his, but there was still clothing between them.

 

Following Jensen’s words, Jared fumbled for the zippers on Jensen’s shirt. With a huffed laugh, Jensen helped and together, they managed to get his shirt off. Jensen’s body was lean but muscled, scars, old and faded, covering his chest and arms.

 

Jared traced them with his fingers, which made Jensen kiss him harder. “Can I?” he asked, hands skimming down Jared’s sides, sliding under the waistband of his underwear.

 

“Yes please.” Jared had been halfway hard all through the massage and since Jensen had started to kiss him, his dick was painfully hard, begging for attention.

 

Jared scooted back on the table, letting Jensen pull his underwear off. Jensen wasted no time getting the rest of his own clothes off and followed Jared on the table, crawling up between his legs like the big predatory animals Jared had seen just days before on one of his tours in the jungle. Jared was glad to see Jensen’s arousal, was dying to touch him.

 

Strong muscles coiled, bunched under Jensen’s light skin. Jared ran his hands over Jensen’s arms and shoulders, discovered the freckles littered there, followed them with his fingers. He got distracted when he reached a star shaped scar on Jensen’s chest.

 

“What…”

 

But Jensen was kissing him again, stealing Jared’s breath. So he didn’t want to talk, that was fine. The way things were going, Jared didn’t want to talk either. He wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to formulate a cohesive sentence anymore.

 

He couldn't stop touching Jensen, and while he had to hold on to Jensen’s shoulder with one hand, he finally managed to touch Jensen's dick with his other. It was hot and thick in his hand and Jared ran his fingers over the head to gather the wetness there.

 

Jensen hissed and closed his eyes, then leaned down and dragged his mouth down Jared’s neck, biting little kisses into his skin. Jared didn’t manage to hold in a moan, and he didn't manage to get a good rhythm going with his hand either, but one of Jensen’s hands was reaching between them, stroking along Jared’s dick but going lower.

 

“I really want to…”

 

In answer, Jared spread his legs wider, hooked one foot over Jensen’s leg to pull him in.

 

“Yes.”

 

The sound Jensen let out was a mix of a laugh and a moan and he dropped his head on Jared’s chest. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

 

“Only in the good way,” Jared said and turned his head to lick along Jensen’s neck, suck at the skin behind his ear.

 

Jensen’s laugh was strained. “Well, it would definitely be the best way to go, buried in your sweet ass.”

 

“No one’s going anywhere.” To make his point, Jared took ahold of Jensen’s face and turned it so he could kiss him.

 

Jensen mumbled something that sounded like “that’s the problem” but he didn’t pull away. If he got into trouble because he was late for something, Jared would just tell them it was his fault. So far the people of Cariax had fallen over themselves to accommodate him, surely they wouldn’t begrudge him his time with Jensen.

 

Which was probably the hottest experience of his life. They were still kissing, Jensen’s hand pulling his hair just right, his body undulating, sliding his dick along Jared’s with just enough pressure to drive him insane.

 

“C’mon, more,” Jared managed to press out and raised his hips in the search for more friction.

 

Jensen pulled away, which was the exact opposite of what Jared wanted but he was fumbling around the underside of the table like a man on a mission of life or death, face scrunched up in concentration.

 

“Where’s the fucking… ha!” Triumphantly, Jensen pulled his hand back, fingers coated in an oily looking substance. “It’s good for more than just _shorax_ ,” he explained with a wink.

 

“If you’re done patting yourself on the back,” Jared said and tilted up his hips, too impatient to wait. He wanted Jensen to touch him _now_.

 

Jensen grinned. “Greedy,” he said but he was already touching Jared, his fingers finding their way to Jared’s opening, so he skipped protesting.

 

Instead, he concentrated on the feeling of Jensen's fingers, pressing inside gently, rubbing along his insides until they unerringly found the spot that made Jared moan.

 

“Please, please, you gotta fuck me.” Jared knew he was begging and he didn’t care. He just wanted Jensen inside of him.

 

Jensen licked his lips, the green of his eyes almost eaten up by his dark pupils. “Yeah, I do,” he said hoarsely and lined himself up.

 

His dick felt even better than his hands which really shouldn’t be a surprise to Jared by now but it still took his breath away, the way Jensen filled him up, the way he fit just right.

 

With a groan Jensen stilled. “Oh god…”

 

If he wasn’t so out of his mind with lust, Jared would feel smug. But right now he just wanted one thing, for Jensen to move, so he clenched his muscles and raised his hips, taking Jensen deeper.

 

“Fuck!” Jensen’s eyes flew open and his hips snapped forward, driving him in to the hilt. Then he pulled back and start fucking Jared, deep and hard.

 

It felt great, amazing even, and when Jensen pushed himself up and changed the angle it felt fucking incredible.

 

With how wound up Jared was, the low-key arousal he’d felt since he saw Jensen and the slow burn from the _shorax_ , he knew this wouldn’t last long but he desperately wanted it too. He never wanted to stop, but the need inside of him was building. His body was strung taut, teetering on the edge already.

 

Jensen kept kissing him, biting at his lips, sharp stings he soothed with soft, sloppy kisses.

 

“I promise,” he ground out, voice rough and strained, “Next time, I’m gonna take my time. I’m gonna take you apart until you can’t think straight anymore. I’m gonna drag it out, touch every part of your skin, gonna kiss every one of your moles.”

 

Just thinking of it, Jared didn’t think his body would be able to take it. Then Jensen reached down for Jared’s dick and started stroking him.

 

“Oh fuck.” Jared dug his hands into Jensen's shoulders, trying to hold on. He was so fucking close.

 

“Yeah, come on.” Jensen’s movements became harsher, his rhythm choppier.

 

It didn’t matter. Jared was so worked up, and Jensen kept hitting that spot inside of him. When Jensen dropped his head, mouthing at Jared’s shoulder until he found the place where Jared’s pulse hammered away in his throat and bit down, Jared came with a groan, his orgasm rushing through his body and leaving him breathless.

 

Jensen’s hips moved in even more choppy, short, deep strokes until he shuddered and with a gasp shaped like Jared’s name, came deep inside of him.

 

“Fuck.” It was heartfelt and slightly incredulous.

 

Jared grinned. He’d take it as a compliment. Lazily, he reached up to run his hand up and down Jensen’s back, card his hand though the short hair at the back of Jensen’s head.

 

Jensen hummed in pleasure and for a moment, he let Jared take his weight before he got up on all fours. “We should probably get off this fucking table. This can’t be comfortable.”

 

Jared laughed. “There is a bed right there.”

 

Jensen grinned down at him but then his eyes snapped over to the window. “What the…” he trailed off, staring out the window for a moment before he sprung into action.

 

He got off the table and started pulling on his clothes. Confused, Jared looked out the window and saw a small government ship hovering there. The top hatch was open, and a redheaded woman was leaning out. She had her elbows propped up on the edge and was looking at them with a smirk.

 

“You should probably get dressed,” Jensen suggested and Jared realized that the woman had probably seen everything.

 

“Fuck.” He almost fell, trying to get to his pants without flashing the people in the ship. “Why are they just watching us like that? I could complain to the Minister, I mean…”

 

He trailed off, when he caught Jensen’s sheepish look. And suddenly it all fell into place.

 

Jensen hesitating when he came into the room. The way he’d thrown the soldiers out. The differences in how he talked to the soldiers and how he talked to Jared. The red-headed woman who was staring at them, like she was enjoying a show. The criminal on the loose in the palace.

 

Jared managed to get his pants on before he stumbled back. His heart was beating a mile a minute.

 

“You’re a dangerous criminal,” he said.

 

Jensen shook his head. “That really depends on your point of view. And I told you, you’d be safe with me.”

 

Outside the redhead was gesticulating wildly. The whole situation was completely unreal. Jared’s head was swimming. Jensen was a criminal on the run from the people he had to establish diplomatic relations with.

 

“I have to go,” Jensen said but he made no move to leave.

 

“You probably shouldn’t have stayed in the first place,” Jared said.

 

Jensen gave him a crooked, self-deprecating smile. “No, I probably shouldn't have.” Then he looked Jared up and down. “I don’t think anyone’s gonna blame me though.”

 

“She looks like she will.” Jared pointed at the redhead who was holding a rifle now, pointing it somewhere to the left.

 

Jensen looked out the window, then back at Jared. With three quick steps he crossed the distance between them and kissed Jared, short and hard. “Good luck, Ambassador.”

 

Then he ran over to the window, pressed a button at the side and part of the window slid down. The noises of the ship hovering in the air suddenly invaded the room, together with air rushing in.

 

“Finally!” the redhead yelled and the ship flew closer to the building. In the cockpit, Jared could see a short, dark haired guy with a mischievous smile who gave Jared a thumbs up.

 

Jensen took a run up and leapt onto the ship. The redhead gripped his hand and pulled him up to the hatch. Jared wanted to say something, do something, but then shots were fired, Jensen and the redhead disappeared into the ship and the guy in the cockpit pulled the ship around and they flew off, several other government ships in pursuit. Jared watched until the ship disappeared in the sky. He wondered if he’d find out what this was all about and if he would ever see Jensen again. The knowledge that Jensen was a criminal on the run didn’t bother Jared at all. He supposed it should but he couldn't stop thinking of Jensen telling him he’d be safe with him, of Jensen risking getting caught to stay with him.

 

This was definitely one for the book.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtray-thief.tumblr.com/)


End file.
